Let's fuck 'till the sun comes up
by barakitten
Summary: Fransykes. Josh Franceschi/Oli Sykes. I suck at summaries. Smut.


Great. Just fucking great. Shaking his head a little, his thin fingers raked through his undercut neatly, his lips parting to let a sigh out. Fucks sake. Josh had decided it'd be great to bring him out on stage tonight, even though he was throwing up like hell. Great. Nice one mate. Oli, well, he wasn't in the best of moods, to put it nicely. He could've just, punched him when he'd heard he was still being dragged on stage. He'd just glared though, with a growl. Ah well, seemed nothing got him anywhere these days. He sighed softly, buttoning up the Drop Dead shirt he'd decided to wear. He bit his lip. He knew Josh'd get way too into it again, and Oli would react to this, and would push him onto the floor with force - again. He always did. He knew that sometimes it would hurt Josh, and others the younger male would just grin up at him, lick his lips, bite the lower, then pull himself back up. And afterwards? After shows would be fucking amazing. They usually ended up like any other time Josh and Oli got left on their own.

Oli had walked onto the stage a little before he was due to come in with his lyrics. Josh had flashed him this cutesy grin, in a hope that Oli wouldn't push him down too hard. Ha. Yeah right. They both knew how this would happen. Josh had his arm around Oli's shoulders, and Oli was far too poorly to be doing anything other than standing on the stage, a hand gripping at Josh's hip, rubbing circles against the skin, knowing the effect it had on the younger male.

"I wanna hate every part of you with me, I can't hate the ones who made me"

Oli had gotten himself so caught up in the words coming out of Josh, he forgot to open his mouth and start his own part. He muttered a quick 'shit', earning a couple of quiet giggles from Josh. Oli shoved him away gently, a little pout on his lips.

"Just forget what you've learned. Just forget what you've heard. The truth just confirmed. I can't bare the sight of you any more"

He glanced at the younger male, who was stood over by Max, the both of them just having a little jump together. It was cute, how Josh and his band had gotten closer again. Cute. Oli was turning soft, he was sure of it.

"You've become what I hate, sold yourself for a bit of fame. Now that the wolves have closed the door, you wanna drag me down some more"

Oli could feel the anger he felt towards Josh at the moment bubbling, and yeah, he knew he was being a little whiny, getting mad because he'd been made to come up here when he was ill. But that was it. He was ill.

"Fuck you"

He smiled a little as Josh hadn't yet realised he was aiming these last words at him. Poor lad.

"Fuck you"

The last two were said with such venom that Josh stopped a little, before shaking his head and continuing his words. Oli dropped his microphone on the floor, and walked backstage again. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew after his little scene on stage, Josh would have something to do, and say about it. Sleep wasn't an option right now. He'd have to make it up to the younger male. Ah well. He knew exactly how to do that.

One of the best things about touring with Josh and the boys was, he got to find out a lot about Josh. He knew exactly what made him tic, how to calm him down, etc. Whereas the other boy only knew how to make Oli moan. But seriously, that's all he needed to know for now.

"Oliver Scott fucking Sykes!"Came the abrupt break to his silence, his large brown eyes flicking up to meet Josh's blue ones.

"Hey..."Oli smiled, acting as though he'd not idea he'd done wrong.

"Don't act innocent with me Sykes, what was all that about?"He asked, folding his arms over his chest, jutting his lower lip out. Too cute, aw.

Oli let out this little chuckle. "I was up throwing my guts up at six o'clock this morning Josh, yet you decide to bring me on stage? I was still sick."He pouted right back.

Josh sighed. "You're still making it up to me."The Surrey lad muttered, walking over and plonking himself, not so elegantly onto Oli's lap. The elder had to bite his lip, in order not to make a gasping noise and offend Josh more than he already had.

"How do you s'pose I make it up to you then?"Oli broke the silence this time - it had gotten far too awkward and cringey for his likings. He bit his lip gently though.

"You should know by now..."Josh replied curtly, simply not wishing to dwell on thinking about it, and instead preferring to do it. Quite literally, too.

Oli nodded, and bit his lip. "Go on then. Hotel room."He murmured, nipping gently at Josh's earlobe.

Josh stood, pulled Oli up, and laced their fingers together, before pulling them out of the arena. They did stop to give fans some hugs and sign stuff and take photos, but they got to the hotel quick enough.

They went to their room, just stopping so Oli could take his jacket off. Josh sighed, and stripped himself of his own jacket. It would make removing the others clothes more easier.

Josh bit his lip, and threaded his fingers through the back of Oli's hair, pulling him forward to crush their lips together, to which Oli greatly obliged to. He had to admit it, but Franceschi was leaving an impact on the Yorkshire lad.

Oli's hands were sliding under the fabric of Josh's Down But Not Out shirt, rubbing tiny little circles over his smooth hipbones. Oli was quite jealous of Josh, actually. Josh was cuddly, but not fat. Slim, but not too skinny. Cute, but not like a puppy. Sexy as hell, but not a complete twat. Whereas Oli was, well, he was far too skinny. You could see all his ribs, and his hipbones, and if his back bent you could see every little curvature of the bone. Josh had gotten worried about Oli's weight, but when he had seen the amount of food he ate, he just put it down to Oli being a hyperactive little bugger.

Oli slid Josh's shirt over his torso, breaking their lips apart for a moment to slide it over his head, and onto the floor, before pressing their lips together. Josh's fingers shakily unbuttoned Oli's shirt, sliding it over his little, pencil thin arms, and onto the floor. Josh decided it was about time he took over, because he didn't like how slow sick Oli was. Bless him. He pulled away, and curled his fingers around Josh's bony hips, manoeuvring his tiny frame to the bed, and laying him down. He kissed down the males tattooed and bony chest, trying to hide the grimace. He hated how Oli's bones protruded out of him, but it meant he could get into really small positions, better for the both of them too. He just, he liked having something to hold onto. He'd have to stuff him full of veggie burgers before they fucked next time. Josh smirked as his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin on Oli's lower belly, sucking and nipping lightly. Oli let out this little moan, his eyes closing a little. Josh grinned, and pulled Oli's tight fitting skinny jeans down, glancing at the size. Well, they were definitely a girls pair.

After kicking his jeans down, Josh moved back up, trailing his lips up Oli's small body. He pressed their lips together, smiling a little. It was fair to say, Franceschi was really falling for him. And he hated that. This wasn't something they did for love. It was to relieve the sexual tension the two had until they went home to their girlfriends.

Tugging lightly, Oli managed to shuffle Josh's boxers down, who just giggled a little.

"Man up Sykes."Josh grinned.

"Sorry for being fucking ill!"He pouted. He felt his own be pulled down, and he just kicked them off, Josh mirroring those actions.

After a few moments, and quite a lot of lip smacking, Josh had buried himself balls deep into Oli's tiny figure. It felt weird, they'd not been like this for over a month. The furthest it'd gone in a while was giving one another a hand job. Josh was constantly whining, and Oli was a mardy twat. This just, it was nice. Oli's slim arms curled around Josh's shoulders, bringing him down, and kissing him softly.

"M'good when you are."He murmured, his Sheffield accent licking at every word he had murmured.

Josh nodded, and buried his head in the crook of Oli's neck, kissing lightly as he pulled out a little, and thrust back in, gradually picking up his usual pace. Oli smiled a little, and bit his lip. He let out this little purr though, as Josh started to wiggle his hips around, a chuckle leaving the elders hips as he repositioned himself, smirking.

Josh thrust into the tattooed man, after he had repositioned himself. The moan that came from Oli's lips, the scraping on his short nails up Josh's back, and his ankles lightly digging into Josh's lower back, pleading with him to go deeper, told him he'd brushed against Oli's prostate. He knew the male well enough to know his eyes would roll back when he did. He pulled out again, almost whole way, before just ploughing straight back in there, and the way Oli's eyes rolled back told Josh exactly what he wanted to know.

"Y'like that?"He purred, nibbling the others earlobe gently.

Oli nodded a little, moans escaping his lips as he felt Josh pulling out and pushing back in, hitting his sweet spot every single time, and it felt oh so fucking good. Oli tipped his head back a little, this dirty hip roll of his coming into effect, and Josh let out a loud moan of his own.

This time, it was Oli's turn to smirk.

"Hmm, y'like that?"He repeated Josh's question, who just nodded.

He grinned, and pushed his hips back to Josh's, feeling him go deeper, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Oh, fuck.

They went on like that for a while, Josh pulling out, and Oli's hips moving forwards, Josh pushing in and Oli's hips going back, that hip roll, then starting the cycle over. And by now, both could feel the fire in the pits of their stomachs. Oli moaned a little, fingers tugging harshly on Josh's hair, biting his lip so hard he was sure he drew blood.

Josh could tell from Oli's slutty moans and writhing that he was close, and that was good, because so was he. He curled his fingers lightly around Oli's dick, pumping swiftly, and in long strokes, attempting to make this faster for Oli. He didn't wanna cum first, not today. Oli moaned, and bucked his hips up a little, throwing his head back.

"J-Josh...Joshua..."He moaned, eyes closing. Josh's lips curled into a smirk, and with one last flick of his wrist, Oli was ejaculating, all over their stomachs, Josh's hand, and even some on the bed.

The feeling of Oli's muscles tensing around Josh did it, and he buried his head into Oli's neck, and moaned, "Jesus, Oli...", pretty loudly.

He rode them both off their highs, before pulling out gently. They both moved to the bathroom, and cleaned the cum from both their stomachs, trying not to laugh at it. Oli's fingers curled around Josh's neck, and he kissed him softly.

"Best sex yet, I think."He smirked, before taking his hand and pulling him to the bed.

He curled up, and Josh joined him. They didn't sleep, just talked for a while.

"I'm growing fond of you, Franceschi."

"I'm starting to like you too Sykes."


End file.
